


And You Thought These Would Be Fun?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, christmas crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Christmas Crackers.





	And You Thought These Would Be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Crackers** – due 22nd Dec/revealed 23rd Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: The prompt originally said "a British tradition, that some other countries also do as well I think," and for the prompt voting I added " I just saw some in Costco--they aren't ubiquitous, but they aren't entirely unknown either. If you are personally unfamiliar, check them out on Wikipedia. :-)." That was the shortened-to-fit-the-poll version, which left out a number of things, including apparently the "in the US" part of that, sorry, obviously there are many other countries that may or may not have Christmas crackers! But that's why we have the internet, right? ;-) 
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *22* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 23rd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/ChristmasCrackers_zps321vslgn.png.html)


End file.
